Dis Naruto
by Eien no Yuuki
Summary: Neji s'interroge et décide de s'adresser à Naruto.


Auteur : Eien no Yuuki

Genre : UR, shonen-ai, death fic

Pairing : NejiNaru

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépend du pont de vue. ^^

* * *

« Dis, Naruto, tu crois au destin ? », demanda-t-il faiblement.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il soupira et se pencha en arrière, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il leva les yeux et observa le ciel. La nuit était belle ce soir. Claire et étoilée. C'était si facile de se perdre dans cette immensité sombre et de tout oublier.

Il ferma lentement les yeux et se redressa, laissant ses mains reposer sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses orbes glacés, il contempla le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Au Nord, un lac scintillait sous la clarté de la Lune. A l'Ouest et à l'Est, une forêt dense et sombre contrastait avec la luminosité de ce miroir argenté. Oui, Konoha était magnifique, mais…

« Dis, Naruto, pourquoi tu aimes tant ce pays ? », murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était presque inaudible et ses yeux se voilèrent. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux que la faible brise avait dérangée et se leva lentement. Il se tint droit, au bord de la falaise, scrutant une nouvelle fois l'horizon qui se dévoilait devant lui.

Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Sous son apparence chaleureuse et bienveillante, Konoha était un pays dangereux qui demandait tous les sacrifices à ses habitants. Famille, bonheur, vie. Tout ça n'était que dérisoire pour Konoha. Insignifiant.

« On t'a tout pris, Naruto », affirma-t-il. Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un souffle. Et pourtant, on discernait facilement la colère. « Tes parents, ton meilleur ami, ta joie de vivre. Tout. ».

Il secoua la tête légèrement. « Konoha ne t'a rien laissé. », ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. « Alors, pourquoi ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Qu'attendait-il après tout ? Il savait que Naruto ne lui répondrait pas. Il se décida alors à se retourner et à se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte qui donnait sur la falaise. A l'intérieur, un feu vif, protégé du faible vent, crépitait. Il fixa un instant son ombre mouvante qui semblait exécuter une danse macabre sur les parois de la cavité. Il détourna rapidement son regard et s'empressa d'éteindre ce feu qui gelait son cœur et engourdissait ses membres.

Une fois les braises éparpillés et son ombre dissipée, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le bord de la falaise. Il fixa son regard sur l'astre nocturne et ses yeux prirent soudain une teinte nacrée, blanche comme la neige avec quelques reflets d'argent.

« Dis Naruto, tu me pardonneras ? », demanda-t-il. Et la colère avait cédé sa place à la tristesse. Il ferma doucement les yeux et une perle translucide coula le long de sa joue.

« Me pardonneras-tu mon absence de courage ? », continua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas pu faire ça en plein jour. La couleur du ciel me rappelait trop douloureusement celle de tes yeux. Et la chaleur du Soleil, celle de ton cœur et de ton âme. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa plus intensément la Lune.

« Alors que la nuit », poursuivit-il, « quand je suis privé de tout ce qui te ressemble, c'est beaucoup plus facile. »

Il arbora un faible sourire. Comme désolé. Comme vaincu.

« Dis Naruto, m'as-tu gardé une place près de toi ? ».

Et sans rien ajouter, il s'élança.

**FIN.**

**Eien.**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais. Mais n'oubliez pas, une critique sans explication n'est pas vraiment constructive. ;)

Eien : Ca y est, je me suis lancée. J'ai publié mon premier OS.

Neji, regarde par la fenêtre : …

Naruto, croise les bras et se retourne : …

Eien : Euh, bah qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Neji, un sourcil relevé : Tu demandes ?!

Eien, se triture les doigts : C'est… la… la death fic ?

Naruto, explose : EXACTEMENT ! Comment tu as osé ? èé

Eien, mal à l'aise : bien, c'est que… euh… vous voyez

Naruto : Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Death fic !

Eien, tout doucement : C'est vrai…

Neji : Et moi je croyais qu'on faisait partie de tes persos préférés.

Eien, encore plus doucement, la tête baissé : C'est vrai…

Naruto et Neji, s'en allant : Hmpf !

Eien, relève la tête en panique : Attendez ! Dans la fic anniv de Nana, je vous réserve plein de belles surprises !

Naruto et Neji, s'installent confortablement : Aah ! Fallait le dire plus tôt.

Eien, se dirige vers la porte, la verrouille discrètement et ajoute doucement : Vous n'allez pas être déçus…


End file.
